


Miracle on 34th Street

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, holiday movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair discuss Miracle on 34th Street.





	Miracle on 34th Street

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Holiday Movies** – due 14th Dec/revealed 15th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: I think we can stretch this one to be not just movies that are about the holidays but winter movies and even movies that were released at the holidays, if that helps… even watching movies on a holiday is fair, I think…
> 
> I think this is a good candidate for a "Two Will Do" day for art, though I'd love to see what you can come up with that incorporates both Sentinel and holiday-movie themes! :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *14* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 15th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/holiday%20movies_zpsk69zrp9g.png.html)


End file.
